


Tied Together

by wraithsonwings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, Edging, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intersex Will, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Omega Will Graham, Other, POV Hannibal, Post-Season/Series 03, Vaginal Sex, Will Graham is a Tease, intersex omega, overtones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: Hannibal leaves Will behind.  Will teaches him the error of his ways.





	Tied Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).



> This is a very late birthday gift. This was a challenge, but oh so much fun! I may have taken your “go over the top” instruction too far. ;)
> 
> Many thanks, again, to my betas [fragile-teacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup) and[ThisIsMyDesignHannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal).
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
> (Side note: My omegas are male and female, so then they choose to present as man or woman, neither or both.)

The return to consciousness was a fight. Hannibal struggled to pull himself free of the dark, muddled fog which had settled over his mind. Heavy eyelids stymied him and he licked his lips, tongue too thick in his mouth. He took a deep breath, scenting the air. His location was foreign, full of strangers, but something sweet smelled like home. He forced his eyes open.

 

_ A nondescript hotel room, his or one just like it. _

 

It was dim, blurry. The curtains were still drawn, but light peeked through the gap, cutting across the floor, up over the bed and Hannibal’s knees. Hannibal blinked slowly. His luggage came into focus against the far wall just as a shadow moved at the edge of his sight. He rolled his head towards it, scenting deep, pulling that heavy sweetness into his lungs. Warmth settled in his gut. 

 

_ Will _ . 

 

His mate had dragged a chair right next to the bed and now displayed himself in it, a naked Adonis. Sprawling, he’d thrown his head back and draped a leg over the arm to spread himself wide. He was hard but untouched as a hand worked his cunt furiously, the other stifling his cries. Hannibal could smell the blood of Will’s bite, accenting the slick scent in the air. Will’s chest heaved, sweat beading on his skin, as he rushed to climax. Hannibal reached for him, but restraints held his hands above his head. He snarled as he strained against them. Will’s eyes snapped open to meet his and Will came hard. Hannibal whined as he pulled at his bonds, unable to do much more than raise his head. Will’s scent filled the room and saliva flooded Hannibal's mouth.

 

Will caught his breath and, closing his legs slowly, he leaned forward in his chair. Sweat dripped from his nose onto Hannibal’s shoulder as he smiled. 

 

“You're awake.”

 

“Will, how did you manage this?”

 

“Oh, Hannibal, I can't tell you all my tricks.”

 

“Untie me.”

 

“No,  _ Alpha _ . You have responsibilities.”

 

“Alright,  _ Omega _ . Release me and I'll take care of you.”

 

“No, I’ll take care of myself, thank you. I don't need you to give me what I need; I just  _ need you _ , riled up and ready to go.”

 

A smile spread across Hannibal’s face. “Clever boy…”

 

Will leaned closer, his hot breath teasing Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal reached up to close the distance, getting one quick taste before Will pulled away. He growled. Will laughed and climbed onto the bed.

 

“None of that.”

 

Turning from Hannibal’s gaze, Will straddled his stomach, giving Hannibal his back. He was soaking wet. Hannibal choked.

 

“I have everything I need right here.”

 

A firm hand was on his cock. The tight squeeze pulled a soft groan from Hannibal’s lips, followed by a gasp at the tug on his balls. Will stroked his length, pulled at him, playing with his foreskin as he swelled in Will’s grasp, rough and much too dry. 

 

_ But those hands... _

 

Hannibal bucked under Will’s touch. The slap shocked, then stung. The blood surged in his shaft, and his knot stirred to life. Will slapped his cock again.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Shhhh…” Will soothed, with tone and touch. “Quiet,  _ Alpha _ .”

 

Soft hands pulled back his foreskin and fingers teased the head, brushing the frenulum so, so lightly. The smack was sharp. A hiss escaped Hannibal at the sting, the blow burning long after it had landed this time.

 

“I never fancied myself a masochist,” he choked out. “But you continually unearth new facets.”

 

When Will connected again, Hannibal moaned. He was aching. He didn’t often leak, but Will smeared precome down his shaft.

 

“My violence is what makes you hard, Hannibal, not the pain. It's the mere fact that I'm  _ inflicting pain _ . You're torn between blocking it out and revelling in my actions.”

 

Three slaps came in quick succession.

 

_ Maybe it was three. _

 

“You've become used to seeing it inflicted on others, to associating my righteous punishment with the carnal aftermath. I kill. We fuck. You’ve become Pavlov’s dog.”

 

Will’s clinical voice belied the accompanying savage slap.

 

“You’ve become  _ mine _ . Haven’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Hannibal hissed. “Always, love.”

 

A tear escaped the corner of Hannibal’s eye. Will’s violence was beautiful. The pain he caused was beautiful. That cold expanse of back was beautiful, as Will never once turned his way.

 

“I wonder what would happen if I cut you, took a knife to your belly?” 

 

Hannibal’s cock jumped, though Will no longer had a hand on him.

 

“Perhaps another day. That's not what tonight is about.”

 

Will reached for something at the foot of the bed. Hannibal couldn’t see what it was. He didn’t care, when Will’s hard length was pressed to his. It burned, teased, and he arched closer. Will pulled away, sitting wet and hot on Hannibal’s stomach. Something cold was dragged along the inside of his spread thighs and he could only squirm, pulling at the bonds on his ankles.

 

“You tied me to the footboard?” he growled and Will laughed. 

 

A wet finger trailed down Hannibal’s cock, ending with a flick at the knot which jolted Hannibal to the core. The smooth slide of a slick finger in his ass elicited a moan as it stroked deep and pulled free. A second joined it to push, to stretch, to open him up. Hannibal bit his lip through a groan, watching sweat trickle down Will’s back. Whatever Will held in his hands was pressing now against his entrance, cold and round. It forced itself in, stretching him open before popping into place. Another followed behind, even larger, then another, slowly stretching him more and filling him up. By the fourth it was a delicious burn as he opened to receive it. Will’s thighs clenched tight to Hannibal’s sides, a lovely force to match the crush of pleasure building as Will stuffed him full.

 

“Beautiful, Alpha.” A finger teased his perineum. “You took them all for me.”

 

A wet hand cupped Hannibal's balls, rolling and squeezing them gently, and another pulled his cock, fast and hard. Hannibal closed his eyes in pleasure, bucking his hips slightly in time with each stroke. 

 

“I think that deserves a reward.”

 

Will released him and Hannibal opened his eyes when knees settled at either side of his armpits. He was greeted by Will’s most intimate places hovering over his face, hot and wet and just out of reach. Scenting deeply, Hannibal purred, eyes sliding shut again. A tongue dragged along the crease of Hannibal's leg and Will sucked a bruise into the delicate skin of his inner thigh. Hannibal squirmed and a sharp bite pinched.

 

“Oh god.”

 

Will hummed, sucking another mark to life, and gave Hannibal's cock a tight squeeze, sliding the foreskin down. A wet mouth abandoned his thigh to slurp at the head, teasing the tip with a few quick flicks of tongue. Hannibal moaned deep in his throat. Will’s mouth moved to bite and suck and lick at Hannibal's other thigh, and he knew it would be a mess of purple and blue by morning. A fist closed around the base of his cock, encouraging his burgeoning knot.

 

“Oh fuck… Nnnng, please.”

 

Will swallowed him down.

 

“Yes, love. Yes, yes, yes…”

 

He worked him hard, sucking him deep, pulling back up, and teased the head with tight circles. Will’s hand followed in time, heavy strokes, while the other scratched a hold on his thigh. Hannibal panted, chest heaving, almost tasting Will on each inhale. He opened his eyes. 

 

Will’s balls had pulled up tight, his cock hard, pointing up his belly, but his cunt gaped. Slick dripped from swollen labia onto Hannibal’s lips, across his cheek and down his chin. Hannibal had to have a proper taste. He raised his head to kiss Will, to slip his tongue in deep. He kissed those lips as lovingly and ferociously as he’d ever devoured the others. He swallowed the slick that spread across his tongue; never as sweet as Will smelled, but just as unique.

 

_ I have never experienced anything like him. _

 

A sharp slap to his cock made him gasp. 

 

“Stop, Hannibal!”

 

A hot mouth wrapped back around the head, soothing the sting. Will swallowed him down, throat working around him as he teased the knot with a soft brush of lips. Hannibal dropped his head to the pillow, with a loud groan full of disappointment and desire. He yanked at his restraints again but even the pain of bruised skin couldn't drown out his longing to grab Will’s ass and press him to his face. Instead he dropped his arms and thrust up into Will’s inviting mouth. He fucked up into that heat and wetness as Will sucked him hard, squeezing his knot with a firm hand. Panting hard, Hannibal was drowning, delirious with the scent of Will’s sex so close, the taste of Will's slick on his lips as it dripped on his face and down his chin. Ecstasy pooled in his groin, knot swelling, balls pulled tight…

 

He slipped from Will’s mouth with a wet pop as Will sat up, as he sat on Hannibal’s face. Then he swung his leg over and sat on the empty side of the bed. Hannibal just blinked at him, lit perfectly by the sun shining through the gap in the curtains. Hannibal stared at his beautiful flushed face, at the wet swollen lips that he licked. Will smirked as Hannibal came down from his high. Hannibal’s chest still heaved, cock twitching, aching, and as he rolled his hips the beads stroked him inside.

 

“Oh god, Will. Please…”

 

Will turned and climbed from the bed. He slowly made his way to the foot and stopped, facing Hannibal. Will shoved his hand between his own legs before bringing two fingers to his mouth to suck them. Hannibal groaned.

 

“What do you want, Alpha?”

 

A string of saliva connected Will’s finger to his wet lip for the briefest moment. Hannibal licked his own.

 

“You, Will. Always you. Please.”

 

“Very well, since you asked so nicely.”

 

Will made his way back up to Hannibal’s side, dragging wet fingers up Hannibal's leg before straddling his thigh. Will ground down against him as he slowly pulled the beads from Hannibal's ass. Hannibal moaned as they slid free one by one by one, stoking him higher, pushing him so close. Once clear, his lids fluttered shut in relief and a tear rolled past his temple.

 

He cried out when Will’s slick cock filled him back up. His eyes flew open and Will was there, forehead pressed to his as he slowly, gently fucked into him. It was a steady, deep push, languid, and it filled him perfectly. Hot breath escaped Will’s mouth, teasing Hannibal's own, and when he licked his lips he brushed against Will’s as well. Will chased his tongue, kissing deep. Hannibal hummed, longing to touch, to wrap his arms around him tight. He ached for Will to touch him everywhere, but Will held himself up, held himself away, as sweat dripped from his chest. Aside from tongue and cock buried deep, they did not touch. Hannibal whined as the slow slide in and out continued to tease. Will bit his lip, a sharp warning, and pulled back. He watched Hannibal as he fucked in long, deep strokes. He never varied his rhythm, never blinked, only smiled.

 

“Please, Will. Faster.”

 

Instead he pulled free and dropped his slick, hard cock onto Hannibal’s leg. 

 

“No.”

 

He kissed Hannibal one last time and, reaching between them, grabbed Hannibal’s aching cock and climbed on. Tight, wet cunt all around him,  _ he was heaven.  _ Will arched his back to shift Hannibal inside and groaned, clenching tight. Hannibal feasted on the sight and sound, the smell and feel of Will engulfing him. Saliva filled his mouth. He wanted to bite and fuck, so he raised his hips, lifting Will and making him grip harder. His thick thighs crushed Hannibal’s hips and he dropped his hands to Hannibal’s chest, pulling at the hair. A harsh moan escaped Hannibal and he collapsed back on the bed. Fingers splayed on Hannibal’s chest, Will rocked slowly back and forth. His eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip. Hannibal could only stare as Will started to grind slowly in circles, Hannibal’s cock moving, brushing inside him. The red flush across his skin spread like wildfire. Hannibal rolled his hips and Will bore down before pulling off Hannibal’s cock and slamming back down. He fucked Hannibal then, tight and hot and wet, swallowing him up. Hannibal strained to meet him, grunting with each thrust, and Will’s slick ran down his belly, his hips, tickling and teasing. Will was still so, so tight as Hannibal’s knot continued to swell.

 

“Wait!” Will spat.

 

He slammed Hannibal to the bed, lips glistening with saliva and sweat dripping from the tip of his nose. Frozen a moment, he panted and Hannibal snarled up at him. Very carefully Will lifted himself half off of Hannibal, spun to face the foot of the bed and sat back down on his cock. He writhed against Hannibal, spread wide around his thighs, trying to find his seat.

 

“Oh fuck, Will. How can you still be so tight?”

 

“That would be the large plug in my ass.”

 

Will leaned all the way forward, putting on a show, spread wide to display the bright blue toy snug in his ass. Will was flushed from head to toe and Hannibal’s wrists chafed as he still tried to reach him. Hannibal was forced to drop his useless arms again.

 

“God, Will. Take it out. Take it out now.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

Will’s wet hand reached around and smeared slick on his tight ring. Hissing, he slid a slick finger next to the plug and stretched himself, loosening the muscle slowly. Hannibal’s cock twitched in Will’s tight cunt. They both groaned as Will carefully pulled the toy free, gaping around it inch by inch, tightening slowly as it slipped all the way out. Will sobbed, tossing the plug off the bed, and slick dribbled from his ass. Hannibal tasted blood as his lower lip suffered for his arousal. Will pushed himself up, hands on Hannibal’s thighs, and fucked himself desperately, crying out every time Hannibal’s knot slammed home. Hannibal growled in desperation. He needed to fuck Will.

 

_ He needed to hold him down. _

 

_ He needed to bite him. _

 

_ He needed... _

 

Will climbed off his cock. Hannibal roared and pulled at his restraints. Will carefully turned around, smirk plastered to his face. He sat on Hannibal’s crotch, pressing Hannibal’s cock up his belly and Will’s sopping cunt against the knot. It was a mockery of Hannibal’s desires. He snarled as Will leaned in, bringing them nose to nose.

 

“You  _ do not _ get to come inside me,” he whispered. “I may not let you come at all.”

 

Will began to lap sticky slick from Hannibal’s face; long, slow strokes over his lips, his cheek and up his chin, all the while grinding slow circles against his knot. Once he’d cleaned every inch of skin, he kissed Hannibal. He allowed Hannibal to kiss him back. It was a primal thing to drown in Will’s sweet scent, to taste his mouth and his slick, his throbbing cock pressed so close, with no recourse but to beg. Hannibal pleaded with his tongue and his lips, with the urgency of the kiss.

 

He was denied.

 

Will broke free once more, dragging his mouth down Hannibal’s throat. He kissed and bit, determined to mark, sucking bruises to life along his skin. Hannibal raised his chin. Will hummed in pleasure, dragging his tongue to the hollow of his throat, before nibbling across Hannibal’s collarbone. Will lapped slowly at a nipple and brushed his thumb across the other before splaying his fingers through the carpet of chest hair. He nipped at the little bud and sucked it into his mouth. Hannibal groaned. Will pulled the hair, pinched at the other nipple and drew small circles against Hannibal’s skin. With one last tug, Will slowly reached down between them. Hannibal could feel the hand brush his cock, the knuckles pressing against his knot as Will slid his fingers inside himself. They returned to tease Hannibal’s nipple, warm and slippery as they rubbed and pinched it to a sensitive peak. Will never once stopped sucking and biting at the other one. Hannibal squirmed beneath him.

 

“Hnnnn… Will, please.”

 

Will pulled the nipple between his teeth one last time, sat up, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stared at Hannibal, intense and unfathomable. Will was  _ seeing _ something. Hannibal shivered beneath that gaze. Will broke away, moving to take Hannibal’s cock. He smeared slick from the base of the knot all the way to the tip, and the slippery digits gave him a tight squeeze. Will braced the head against the entrance to his ass. Hannibal, transfixed, watched the breach, watched every slow millimeter as Will sat on him. Hannibal couldn’t breathe until Will came to rest against the thick knot. They both sobbed. A soft whine escaped Hannibal as he arched into Will, desperate to fill him but unable to slip his knot past the tight ring. Will just sat on him, teasing the knot as Hannibal moved, shifting, rocking, and Hannibal could feel him, though not how he really wanted.  _ Not how he needed.  _ But Will was a vision above him, eyes closed, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. The droplet threatened to spill down his chin. He was beautiful, hand on his cock working hard, smearing slick along dark pink skin, the other hand pressing into his cunt. Hannibal could feel his firm touch through the thin wall between them and he shuddered.

 

“Oh fuck, Hannibal!”

 

Will tightened around him, a tease of what Hannibal couldn’t have, and come spilled. Its scent filled the air and Hannibal came too. A small relief, fleeting and unsatisfying. His knot still ached. All his pent up desire remained. He struggled to catch his breath as Will collapsed onto his chest, spent for the moment. Hannibal wished to wrap his arms around him, around his familiar warmth, and hold him close.  _ He wished to lift him up and bend him over, and finish what Will had started. _ As soon as words were possible, Hannibal broke their comfortable silence.

 

“I thought you said I wasn’t going to get to come inside you?”

 

“I changed my mind.”

 

“Mercurial, Will.”

 

“Always, “ Will leaned forward and breathed against his lips. “I also wasn’t going to release you.”

 

Hannibal groaned as he slipped out when Will moved to free him, knot still full, semi-hard and sensitive. The moment he was able, he had a hand on Will’s face, thumb brushing along stubble, tracing lips, and the other slowly stroking himself in the mess of Will’s slick and come.

 

“I lied, Alpha.” He nibbled at Hannibal’s thumb. “ _ I do need you.  _ I need you to give me what I want. I’ll be right back.”

 

Will kissed him and climbed from the bed. Snarling, Hannibal sat up but he fought the sudden urge to grab Will and pull him close, to keep him from leaving when Hannibal wasn’t finished with him yet. Frustrated, he watched Will sway as he crossed to the bathroom, a tease in every step. Dropping to his pillow, Hannibal breathed deep, just feeling the warm strip of sunlight across his chest, and listened to the water running in the other room. He closed his eyes, trying to control his rage and desire as they tangled deep in his gut. Will’s scent hung in the air. It wasn’t helping at all.

 

Hannibal hissed, eyes flying open, at the damp towel against his skin. Its warmth raised goosebumps along his stomach as it passed. Despite Will’s gentle hands, the towel was rough against his sensitive cock, which filled out completely again, curving towards his hip. Will caught his eye and smiled.

 

“Looks pretty good.” A finger brushed lightly down his length, firmly over his thick knot, and teased his balls. “To be safe, there are condoms on the nightstand. I’m going to untie your ankles.”

 

Hannibal also found a cloth and wiped his hands. He quickly tore a packet open, and his legs were free before he’d even rolled the condom halfway down his length. It snapped snug around his knot just as Will crawled up beside him. He grabbed the back of Will’s head, twisting fingers in his hair, and pulled him in for a hard kiss, all tongue and teeth. Will tasted wonderful.

 

“And what is it that you want, Will?” he whispered in his ear.

 

“You know what I want, love.”

 

“Yes.” Another deep kiss. “I do.” A bitten lip. “But I want to hear you say it.”

 

“Of course you do.” Will straddled a thigh, lips still pressed to Hannibal’s. “I want you to fuck me.” He ground against his leg. “I want you to knot me.” Again. “To bite me.”

 

Hannibal nipped him, drawing blood this time. Will laughed against his skin.

 

“Anything for you, love.“ He sat them up and kissed the blood from Will’s lip. “Grab hold of the headboard.”

 

He slipped from under Will, who remained on hands and knees, bracing himself with his left hand as instructed. He was beautiful beaded in sweat, wet curls plastered against his neck, and the single shaft of sunlight cutting across his back. Hannibal knelt behind him, drinking in the sight, until Will shivered in anticipation. Hannibal smiled. He leaned in, spreading Will’s cheeks, and exhaled slow heat against the reddened opening. Will’s breath caught. He tensed beneath Hannibal’s hands and shuddered when Hannibal released him. He curled around Will, planting a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. Cock in hand, he guided it between Will’s legs, feeling for the dripping opening that called him home. He slid in quick, deep, knot tight against the slit. Will rocked back hard, forcing past any resistance, engulfing his knot and giving Hannibal permission to fuck him as hard as he wished. Wordlessly, he  _ demanded _ that Hannibal fuck as hard as he could.

 

It was a punishment.

 

It was a release.

 

It was a relief.

 

Slamming together, Will gave as good as he got. He was tightness and heat. His slick ran down Hannibal’s balls, dripping onto his thighs, and Hannibal clawed at Will’s hips to hold him close for a moment on each thrust. Will was screaming. The bed knocked against the wall and Hannibal collapsed onto Will, thrusting hard, deep, final. Will shuddered violently, arching back before tightening up around Hannibal, cunt strangling his knot. It was sheathed tightly, filled completely at last. Hannibal drowned in Will’s scent as he pressed in. Burying his face against the side of Will’s neck, he bit down, driving his teeth through skin into muscle, drawing blood where neck met shoulder. He came hard. Wracked by his own climax, Will milked him of every last drop as they collapsed onto the bed. Tied together, Hannibal carefully rolled them to the side.

 

As they came back down, Hannibal lapped the bite clean. He marvelled at the beauty of the fresh teeth marks crossing scars of bites past, the history of their bond engraved on Will’s skin. He pulled Will’s hair to bare his throat, and dragged soft kisses along it until he claimed Will’s mouth. Will smiled into the kiss and grabbed Hannibal’s head to keep him close. He tongued along Hannibal’s palette, tasting his own blood.

 

It was ritual now.

 

Will broke away, licked his lips and smiled. 

 

“Reckoning.”

 

“I thought ‘The Reckoning’ was in Barcelona. Or was it Madrid? I know it was Spain.”

 

“Madrid.” A pause. “I think. There was an excellent reckoning in Vancouver, if I recall.”

 

“Yes... yes, there was.” Another kiss on the side of Will’s neck. “As soon as we unknot, I’m taking you to the shower. Once cleaned up, I’m going to fuck you again, properly fill you, and make you mine once more,  _ inside  _ and out.”

 

Their lips locked. Will groaned, desperation in the plunge of his tongue, in the urgency of each movement of his hot mouth, in how he tasted Hannibal, and as always, Hannibal embraced the invasion, letting him in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _OH!!! How about Hanni waking up one morning tied to the bedframe and Will edges him until he can't hold it anymore and Will's all, "RECKONING"  
>  Cock slapping, anal beads, go over the top! Give Hanners the best O of his life without him meaning to and let Will be as smug and salty and pleased as he can be._
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any kudos or comments that you may leave!!
> 
>  
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr](https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
